Aveo
by Onyxlight
Summary: For Roy and Ed a night spent researching turns into something else altogether and kicks off a chain of events neither man could stop even if they wanted to. Part One - Roy.
1. Part One - Roy

Part One - Roy

* * *

><p>We were seated in my living room floor trying to crack the code on some alchemical journals Hughes and his team had found last week. It was the fourth night in a row that week that we had spent knee deep in reference books and elbow deep in questions. You got up on your knees, reached over my shoulder for a book. It slipped through your fingers and when you lost your balance you landed on me. We chuckled but the sound died in both our throats the moment our eyes met and the world stopped spinning.<p>

I'm not sure which one of us made the first move and I don't care.

The very air seemed to ignite between us and before anything remotely resembling my senses came back to me we were kissing like long lost lovers. The only concern I had was enjoying the way your tongue was dueling with mine as we let whatever had sparked between us carry us away. Every nerve in my body flared to life when I sucked on your bottom lip and you moaned my name. I wrapped my arms around you and your body conformed to mine as we lay molded together like two pieces of a whole in front of my fireplace.

My hands found their way under your shirt and down your back causing your hips to rock forward. White hot desire like nothing else I've ever felt in my life coursed through my veins. I didn't know my own damn name in that moment. Time ceased to have meaning and the only thing I knew for certain was that I wanted you and I wasn't going to be content until I had you.

I rolled us over and kissed my way down your neck causing your back to arch as your fingers wound in my hair. The sounds passing your lips unhinged something in my brain, awakening something primal within me that I didn't know existed. I wanted to draw every wanton sound out of you that you could make. I wanted to taste you. I wanted to feel every inch of your skin. I wanted to make you quiver at my touch.

I wanted to claim you.

I was unbuttoning the shirt you had on and the rush of air across your exposed flesh must have pulled you back to reality. You were calling my name and it took me a while to realize your hands were pushing weakly against my chest. I looked down into your flushed, panting face and it took more willpower than I thought I had at my disposal to stop what I was doing.

You pushed yourself up on your elbows and when I extended a hand to pull you into a seated position I'm surprised the sparks weren't visible when we touched. You jerked your hand back from mine and you were on your feet before I could blink.

"Ed…"

Your body was trembling, your chest was heaving and the moment those golden eyes met mine your face flushed crimson. Turning away and moving toward the door you swallowed hard enough for me to hear it and said, "I… it's… it's late I… I'll see you tomorrow."

You bolted out of my house like a man chased. Leaving me sitting in the floor, hard as steel and feeling more lost than I have in years. Roy Mustang did not get flustered and confused in these matters, but there I was, staring after you like a moron without a clue.

"Fuck," I mumbled under my breath. "What the hell was that? What just happened between us, Edward?"


	2. Part Two - Ed

Part 2 - Ed

* * *

><p>I was so nervous about facing you the next morning I couldn't button my damn shirt.<p>

Wasn't it bad enough I couldn't sleep? All I could think about was the way your lips had felt against mine, the way your body had felt above me, the way… shit I had to get it together or I was going to need another cold shower and I didn't have time for that.

I managed to get to the office before you and the moment I walk in Kain comes over to my desk and starts going on about some device he was tinkering with. I was trying to listen, I really was, but I couldn't think about anything else but the look in your eyes when I stopped whatever the hell it was that we had gotten sucked into the night before.

I had just shaken that image and grasped enough of Kain's conversation to reply when you walked in. You looked at me and everything else faded into the background. My stomach flip flopped and my brain went on a holiday. I looked away from you and something in my face must have worried Kain because he asked me if I was okay. I managed to mumble some sort of response before telling him I had to go to the mail room.

It was cowardly and undignified but I did it any damn way.

I kept myself occupied for over an hour. When I returned to the office it's empty and as quiet as a tomb. Confused as to why everyone was gone my mind reflected back to everything Kain had been saying and I realized there was an inventor's convention on base. I was just about to walk out the door to find everyone when I heard, "Don't leave."

My hand froze inches from the doorknob.

My heart was pounding in my chest, I could feel my palms starting to sweat and more than anything I wanted to run away. I didn't know what happened between us last night but I knew I wasn't ready to face it. I don't know how long it took me to turn and look at you but when I finally did I immediately wished I hadn't.

That expression was back on your face and it had company and company's name was trepidation mixed with confusion.

"Full… Ed I don't know what to say to you. My instincts are telling me to apologize, but I won't. Regardless of the fact that I'm feeling more things than I can define right now sorrow and regret aren't amongst them."

I don't know what to think and I damn sure don't know how to feel about that.

You were approaching me and even though I wanted to run part of me wanted to stay too. In the end, I just ended up staring at you like a moron.

By the time you were standing right in front of me I was fighting not to tremble. Your hand comes up but stills inches from my face. The intensity of your gaze was turning my brain to mush and I knew your eyes were asking me for permission. When I didn't say no, your hand moved to cup the side of my face and I melt.

The heat from your hand feels as if it's burning my soul and before I can think about my actions I've leaned into your touch. Your thumb was caressing my cheek and I couldn't stop the sigh that brings about. When the pad of your thumb slid over my bottom lip, that almost electric sensation from last night returned causing my eyes to pop open…

I hadn't realized I'd closed them.

You fixed that dark gaze on me and I was drowning. Nothing was making sense and when your lips found mine the lack of logic became irrelevant.

You're doing things to the inside of my mouth that shouldn't be possible with alchemy let along a tongue. You intensified our exchange and some instinct I didn't know I had made my arms circle around your neck. You pull me closer to you and in moments we were lost to the same passion that had claimed us the night before.

I was so lost to the sensation, the fact I'm making out with you in the middle of the office didn't even cross my mind until the noisy approach of someone snapped both of us back to reality.

I backed away from you unable to do anything but stare at you in shock. That was not the discussion about how last night was some weird fluke that would never happen again that I had expected.

No that wasn't a discussion at all.

Hughes barged in the room shouting, "Just the two people I was sent to…" he looked back and forth between us and I could only guess that the tension was damn near palpable. "Whoa… what the hell happened in here?"

Neither one of us replied and when he focused on you I took the opportunity to make my escape.

Fuck it… it was Friday and I was starting my weekend early.


	3. Part Three - Roy

I had never been so curt with Maes before in my life.

He's my best friend so I knew he'd forgive me once I explained things to him… if I ever got them sorted out enough to make sense that is.

You must have sprinted from the office because I was less than two minutes behind you but even at my hurried pace it took me nearly ten to catch up to you. You have your hands shoved in your pockets as you march along the nearly empty street with your head down.

You had to be lost in thought because the Ed I know should have sensed my approach but you didn't. In fact, when I grabbed your elbow you whirled around looking ready to battle. When you realized it was me those fierce amber eyes mellowed and that tense look of anxiety returned.

You took a step back and my hand darted to stop you on instinct.

The moment my fingers made contact with your bare skin the resulting sensation startled us both. I didn't know what the hell this was but I would be damned before I ran away from anything this intense. I may not be the playboy most of Central believes me to be but I'm far from inexperienced and of all the people that have come through my life I've never felt anything like this.

"Not here," I managed to spit out. "Follow me… please?"

Why couldn't I speak? How could merely touching you rob me of something so basic? If you were feeling anything close to what I was feeling, it's no wonder you ran. If this had happened to me at your age, I would have probably done the same thing.

You looked at me and I couldn't read your expression but I released a breath I hadn't realized I was holding when you nodded.

I guess I wasn't the only one who was having trouble speaking.

We walked to my house with a good three feet of space in between us and in complete silence. We entered my home like a couple of wraiths and when your eyes fell on the spot in front of the fireplace where all this began I could see the flush tinting your cheeks.

You sat on the sofa and made it a point not to look at me. With your arms folded tightly across your chest I didn't hold out much hope of progress. Images of a much more relaxed version of you from our last office party had me excusing myself and opening a bottle of wine. When I returned with two full glasses and extend one to you, you shot me a snide look as you accepted the offered drink and said, "If the last two times we've been together are any indication I don't think you'll have to ply me with wine."

I couldn't help but smile at that. It was the most you'd said to me all day.

"Well if that's the case no harm in drinking it right?"

You didn't respond but you downed nearly half the glass in one go. After that, you relaxed, sank into the cushions a little, threw your head back and stared at the ceiling.

"What do you want to happen from this point?"

"That's a loaded yet vague question. You want to narrow that down a bit? My mind's not exactly working at peak proficiency over here."

"Sorry," I mumbled before taking a drink out of my own glass, "what I meant was, do we go forward or do we go back?"

You sat up so quickly it startled me. Golden eyes that have done nothing but dance through my mind since the previous night narrow at me in question.

"Shouldn't we both be out picking up a couple of babes after running away from each other screaming and promising to never speak of it again? Isn't there some sort of guy protocol for situations like this where you end up nearly fucking your equally male coworker in the middle of their living room floor?"

"If it involves too much tequila after awkward semi-drunken confessions of mutual attraction yes that would be the standard procedure but seeing as how this fluke literally happened out of the blue I think we need a new plan."

"Yeah out of the blue would work if we hadn't been swapping tongues in the office an hour ago. Try again, Mustang."

"Ok so we are going to lay it all out there then? Is that what you want?"

Even as I asked the question, I knew you were not ready to answer it.


End file.
